


A sexy Dinner

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Slash, Seduction, Slash, Smut, Teasing, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Ein sexy Abendessen"Sequel for Unter Uns Episode 5855 "Eröffnungsfeier" (launch party) May 11th 2018- “You’ll take that sexy Trainee Job, in your sexy Outfit and then you’ll work yourself up sexy in no time. You don’t need Huber for that, only a boyfriend who believes in you… do you have any ideas for a sexy dinner, I am hungry?”Does Ringo have an idea for that? You bet. - Ringsy Slash/Smut and a bit Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit it has gotten a lot more smutty in english. :D Sorry not Sorry :D But the scene basically asked for a fanfiction :D So I hope you like it :) And don’t forget that english isn’t my first language so be kind to me :D

Easy: “You’ll take that sexy Trainee Job, in your sexy Outfit and then you’ll work yourself up sexy in no time. You don’t need Huber for that, only a boyfriend who believes in you… do you have any ideas for a sexy dinner, I am hungry?”

Ringo smirks. “Hmm…” He walks over to Easy, who is still staring at the open fridge.

“I might have a… sexy … idea” , he says, getting behind Easy, starting to seductively kiss his neck.

“That’s not what I meant with dinner…” , Easy responds but he lets his head fall back against Ringos chest.

“You could stop me, you know…” , Ringo whispers in Easy ear, his lips still on his boyfriends neck, gently starting to nibble on his ear. Wraping his arms around him from behind.

A moan escapes from Easys Lips. Meanwhile Ringos hands wander over Easys torso, caressing his chest, eventually shoving his hands under Easys sweatshirt. Easy moans, when Ringo softly caresses one of his nipples.

His lips still don’t let go of Easys neck and that sensitive spot right behind his ear. He knows exactly how to drive his lover crazy. How to make him shiver under his touch, longing for more. His hands gently glide over his boyfriends body, over his chest, down his hips, over his thighs and really close past his crotch. 

Easy moans again, but of course he doesn’t attempt to stop his boyfriend one bit. More of the opposite actually, he pushes his back against Ringo and notices that his lover too is at least as aroused as himself. That feeling alone makes him even more frantic.

Ringo smiles victoriously, but suddenly he takes his hands off Easy. “Still want me to stop?” , he asks with a cheeky grin, knowing that he got what he wanted. “Come here already!” Easys voice is demanding and full of desire. He grabs Ringo by his collar and crushes their lips together, while pushing him towards the bedroom.

“Seems like you changed your mind about dinner after all, Mr. Winter. That was easy.”, Ringo breaks the kiss and smirks at his boyfriend. “All your fault! You started this.” , Easy gasps and shoves Ringos jackett off his shoulders, while not stoping to kiss him fiercly.

With a little push from Easy, Ringo falls on the bed and laughs. “You asked for a sexy dinner.” , he says provocatively. “Shut up.” Easy is now on top of his boyfriend. “Make me.” , Ringo answeres still grinning. But Eays lips are already meeting his again, while his hands beginn to unbutton his shirt. 

Ringo quickly takes off Easys sweatshirt. He lets his hands wander over his boyfriends - now nacked - back, drawing soft circles on the bare skin, while Easy is engaged in spreading kisses all over Ringos chest. Quickly Ringo draws his boyfriend closer and kisses him passionately. Just as Ringo is slowly sliding his fingers into Easys jeans, there is a sharp knock on the door.

“Easy, Ringo? Do you want something to eat? I’ve got pizza.” Ringo groans annoyed, Tobias always has the worst timing. “Does the one day my half brother decides to suddenly care for us have to be today out of all days!? … Since when does he think of us anyway?” , Ringo complains. “Come on Ringo. I really am hungry.”, Easy giggles. “Hmm” , Ringo isn’t amused but he knows that Easy won’t stop nagging anyway, especially when he’s hungry. “We’re coming!” , Easy shouts through the closed door.

“I hope that’s not meant in a literal sense, because then I didn’t want to know that!” is the only thing they hear from Tobias who is already back in the kitchen.

“I wish.” , Ringo groans and starts to put on his shirt. “I’ll make up for it.” , Easy promises and gives his boyfriend another deep kiss, before both join Tobias in the living room.

Whereas Ringos expectations the night was getting pretty funny after all. Particularly because Ringo didn’t let Easy forget that he had just choosen pizza over sex with him. He had quite fun teasing Easy with small gestures and touches that might not even be very conspicuous for anyone else, but Ringo knew that they’ll drive Easy wild.

Not just once Easy hissed a desultory “Stop doing that!” in Ringos direction, when he naturally put his hand on Easys knee and started to slowly stroke along his inner thigh. Causing Easy to suppress a moan.

Ringo just smirks at him. “What am I doing?” he asks innocently but with a naughty grin on his face. "You know exactly.“ "You deserve it. Besides… you like it… or do you want to tell me otherwise?” , Ringo whispers seductively and leans closer to Easy, his hand now on the obvious buldge in his boyfriends pants. Easy gasps, he can’t think properly anymore and he just can’t resist pulling Ringo in a passionate kiss. Richard Beckmann will be the death of him, he’s sure of that.

They are lucky that Tobias is in the bathroom while these scenes happen, otherwise he probably would have thrown them out with the strict order to get a room. But when Tobias comes back, Ringo immediately stops kissing Easy and acts like nothing happened. That reaction makes Easy even more frantic. By now it’s not Ringo anymore who can’t wait to get back to bed but Easy. But of course Ringo doesn’t make the slightest attempt to get back to their room. He calmly drinks his beer and chats with Tobias. He enjoys teasing his boyfriend and secretly he can’t wait for Easys reaction. Because he knows he’ll probably pay for this, but in that case he doesn’t mind one bit.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo teased Easy, now Easy is teasing Ringo… still can’t believe I wrote this… have fun. :D

When Tobias finally said that he has to take out Stinker for a walk and left the apartment, Easy was more than relieved. He wouldn’t have been able to resist Ringos seduction for much longer and he had to admit that he already thought about giving a fuck about Tobias presence and just dragging Ringo in his room. What has this man done to him? God, how he makes him crazy, makes him longing for his touch, his lips. You could almost feel the tention and desire between them when they were looking at each other, finally alone. 

Ringo just smirks at Easy, he was looking forward to Easys reaction after he teased him the whole night and of course his seductive game also did quite have an effect on himself.

“So did this match your idea of a sexy dinner?” , Ringo asks cheekily giving Easy a challenging look.

And suddenly Easy is approaching him and before he knows Ringo finds himself pressed up against the kitchen counter, Easys lips only a few millimeters away from his own. “You are unbelievable Richard Beckmann.” , Easys voice is full of want and he is capturing Ringos lips fiercly.

Ringo gasps, he’s taken by surprise by Easys sudden dominance, but he has to admit that this new rough side of his boyfriend really turns him on. Actually he didn’t want to let Easy of the hook that quickly, but when he feels Easys lips on his neck his mind goes blank and the only things he can still think of are his boyfriends lips on his, and the feeling of the full weight of his body that is still pushing him up against the counter leaving no doubt that he wants him and that he’ll take what he wants, take him. Ringo is overwhelmed by Easys desire and his own lust that is burning in his vains, making him feel lightheaded. He kisses Easy back passionately, hungry and burrys his hands in the dark hair of his lover. 

Easy now frantically draggs his boyfriend in his bedroom, while already unbuttoning his shirt. And Ringo is lucky that his shirt survives that procedure, since Easys approach to get him out of his clothes can’t be called gentle anymore. With Ringos help Easy also takes his shirt of. Their clothes are dropped somewhere on the floor of the flatshare and until both are falling on to Easys bed the only thing they are still wearing is their underware but that follows soon too.

Easy pushes Ringo down on the bed, arms braced beside his head, taking complete control of the situation. His lips find their way to Ringos neck again, sucking at this sweet spot, leaving a dark mark. Ringo moans and tries to draw Easy even closer, if that’s even possible, immediately their lips are crushing together again. Teeth and tongs meet, nacked skin touching, letting sparks fly throughout both of their bodies.

Easys lips start to wander further down, touching Ringos most sensitives spots, always making sure he doesn’t create too much friction. Ringo moans desperately trying to get his boyfriend to finally give him some relieve. But Ringo isn’t the only one knowing how to drive his boyfriend crazy. Easy is quite good at this game himself. “God Easy. Please…” Ringo groans almost desperate. 

Again he tries to pull his boyfriend closer, he wants him. Now. But Easy just pushes him back down again. “Now who of us can’t wait?” Easy asks and smirks at Ringo, grabbig both of his wrists, pressing them down on the bed. Leaving no doubt that he will control the pace this time. Ringo just looks at him, facinated by his lovers dominance. He hates it and loves it at the same time. It makes him arch his back, makes him breathless and craving for more. More of Easy, more of Easys hands on him, more of his lips claiming his mouth frantically. It makes him crazy and he feels like he’s addicted, addicted to Easy, addicted to Easys touch and he loves it. God how he loves him. 

And Easy doesn’t feel like letting his boyfriend of the hook just now. He wants to drive him to complete insanity just like he did all night with him. “Easy… Please… I need you!” , Ringo is only a moaning mess by now and in the end Easy can’t resist Ringos sweet begging and his blue eyes gazing at him full of pleasure and want, much longer. So he lets himself be pulled in a hungry kiss, before they both indulge in desire and need. Blinded by the firework that seems to burn down in their bodies with every touch. Only their moans fill the room, both enjoy the passion between them and it couldn’t matter less that the whole flatshare can hear them. There is only the two of them and their longing for each other.

And when Tobias comes back from his walk he immediately closes the door again. That’s something he definetely doesn’t need now. Maybe it was better to leave the two alone for a while or even for the whole night. Saskia will gladly grant him asylum and he’d choose a night with Saskia over hearing his brother and best friend having sex anytime.

Later Ringo and Easy are lying in bed both still breathless. “Wow…” is the only sound that escapes from Ringos lips. “Speechless Mr. Beckmann?” , Easy laughs. “If it has that of an effect on you, Tobias is welcome to interrupt us more often.” , Ringo smirks. “Yeah, sure Tobias. You just couldn’t keep your hands off me. That’s what happened here.” Easy says. “Well, it worked didn’t it? You specifically said you wanted a sexy dinner.” Ringo answeres cheekily. “You won’t let me forget this one will you?” Easy says amused. “Quite the contrary. I think we should do that more often, especially if it affects you so much.” , Ringo replys still with a happy grin all over his face. “Don’t you dare!” , Easy laughts and pulls his boyfriend in a deep kiss. 

“It’s so nice to be with you.” Ringo says tenderly when both part again, gently rubbing his thumb over Easys lips. “I love you.” , Easy whispers and kisses his lover again. Ringo smiles. “I love you too… more than I can tell you.” He blushes but Easy just draws him closer and kisses him. And this time their kiss is full of affection and love.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... Fluff

On the next morning Ringo wakes up first. When the pictures of the last night come to his mind he has to smile. Who would have thought that his little game would have such an effect on Easy. But Ringo wouldn’t mind if Easy would show his more dominant side more often. 

He looks at his boyfriend, who is still sleeping next to him and snuggels closer. He could never get enough of being in Easys arms, feeling absolutly comfortable, knowing that Easy loves him just like he is. He never felt anything like this before, he never felt so safe around anyone.

Ringos movement woke Easy up and he opens his eyes directly looking at his gorgeous boyfriend. “Did you sleep well?” he asks and pulls Ringo in his arms with a happy sigh. “You bet, after last night.” , Ringo smirks and kisses his boyfriend, who immediately deepens the kiss.

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Ringo laughs. “I’ll never get enough of you.” , Easy answeres with a grin, drawing Ringo closer again. “Hmm.” Ringo smiles and wraps his arms around Easy. Even though he would never admit it, he enjoys just laying here with Easy, cuddeling, just letting go of everything else.

After a while Easy says: “I think I need a shower… care to join me?” Easy wants to get up but Ringo doesn’t let go of him and tries to pull him back in bed. “Just five more minutes?” he says and snuggels back to Easy. Easy laughs “Richard Beckmann, the great cuddler. Who would have thought that.” “Only with you.” , Ringos smiles. Easy gives his boyfriend a beloved look, he likes that he is the only one who gets to see this soft and fragile side of Ringo. Just like all of Ringos warmth and tenderness is reserved only for him. In the end 5 Minutes become 15 Minutes until Ringo finally is willing to let Easy go to the bathroom, only to join him in the shower a moment later. 

After they were done with showering, they both started to get dressed. Since Ringo didn’t have any clean shirts at Easys and his suit he wore yesterday was still scattered somewhere in the flatshare - of course that’s the only reason ;) - he quickly took one of Easys T-Shirts and joined Easy. Who was already in the kitchen, again staring at the fridge. 

“I guess we’ll have to eat breakfast at your place, the fridge is basically empty.” , he says and turns around. When he catches sight of Ringo standing there in one of his Shirts, looking absolutly adorable, he can’t help but stare at him. He has to admit that he finds it both, hot and cute, that his boyfriend is wearing his clothes. “Looks good on you.” , he smiles at Ringo. “Mhhm..” Ringo comes closer and pulls his boyfriend in a loving hug. 

When they both, hand in hand, enter the other flatshare they surprisingly encounter Tobias, who is having breakfast with Saskia. “Had a hot night, boys?” , Saskia asks amused when they join them at the table. “Ohh did Tobias complain to you?” , Ringo answeres cheekily. “That too. But if I were you I’d take a look in the mirror.”, she giggles. Ringo just gives her a confused look and then heads for the bathroom to follow her recommendation. Because what Ringo hasn’t noticed yet were the numerous love bites all over his neck. Shortly after you can only hear a “Damend Easy!” from the bathroom, while the rest of the flatshare bursts out in laughter.

The End


End file.
